Tears For The Fallen
by annapixiebell
Summary: AU centred around my version of a memorial service held at the beginning of season 10 for those that died in the attack on the Navy Yard. now extended to a multi chapter story, warning of OOC and strong competent Tony.
1. Tears For The Fallen

**Tears For The Fallen**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

The collection of agents sat in the church chosen for the memorial service for those who had died as a result of Harper Dearing's attack on the Navy Yard. The Sec Nav sat at the front along with several others including director Vance, the director of the FBI and CIA.

Gibbs slipped into a seat ushering Abby in before him, Tim and Ziva followed but Tony chose to sit on the end of the row. Ziva looked at him but he refused to make eye contact simply choosing to look at the statue of the cross of the Lord. Sitting opposite him was Eric Balboa; three rows in front on the end in front of Tony sat Alex Walker and to his left in front of Eric sat Samuel North.

As the final attendees to the memorial service took their seats a beautiful young woman rose and stood before the lectern, "we are gathered here to honour those who died in the devastating attack on the navy yard, There were many great people, both agents and civilians caught up in this." She paused and the haunting sound of a flute and piano could be heard picking out the melody for the iconic song My Heart Will Go On.

Suddenly without warning Eric stood and began to sing, his clear voice raised around the church, he was joined by Alex who had also stood. Eyes filled with tears as the pair sang, the simple musical accompaniment highlighting the beauty of the song. As the second verse of the song began Samuel stood and joined in.

Gibbs looked at Abby and then at Ziva and McGee, they looked back and then at Tony who had not taken his eyes off the statue. Gibbs motioned at Ziva to move so he could get to Tony when Tony took a deep breath and stood; the 3 men paused as Tony's voice rose strong and proud they then joined him for the final part of the song.

Everyone stared as the 4 men sang; the grief showed plainly on their faces but only Tony had tears trickling down his cheeks as he sang. As the final bars faded the 4 men returned to their seats. The flute kept playing as the woman from before began to read out a list of those who had died.

Tony never took his eyes from the statue as he listened; he heard the shocked gasps of his team and was aware of Vance's horrified glance when the name Alistra DiNozzo was read out. He did not look at them or at the Sec Nav who had turned to look at him. The Sec Nav took a deep breath nodded once and then returned his eyes to the front, he would ensure that the sacrifice made by all would be honoured, he would have their pictures, both agent and civilian placed on the wall of the fallen within the Senate Building, a reminder to all the price that was paid.

The service drew to a close and the agents began to file out, Tony looked one last time at the statue before turning and leaving. As he exited the church he was grabbed by Gibbs who dragged him to the side, "you're not married, so why didn't you tell us about your sister?" he demanded angrily, his anger was that Tony had not told them about her and allowed them to help him through this.

"Not my sister and not your business." Tony said before pulling his arm away from Gibbs and leaving.

Abby looked at Gibbs in horror, as he passed the Sec Nav paused and looked at them, "his daughter, and he is right, not your business." he continued out leaving the remainder of the MCRT staring.

Finis.

Short note. The version of 'My Heart Will Go On' I have used is the one sung by Michael ball in concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Eric and Alex start singing at the same time Michael does, Samuel joins in at 01:41, Tony comes in at 03:10 which I feel is the most powerful part of the song. I don't know if there is a wall for the fallen in the Senate Building in reality but there is in my story, I am also ware that Tony does not have a daughter and is OOC but hey, my story my way. Enjoy and review if you like it.

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. With love Pixxie_


	2. The Price Of The Fallen

**The Price Of The Fallen**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

My thanks to: Loverofallthingsmusic and DS2010 for their reviews and to RomanticizedRebel and JenTWCSINYFAN who wanted more. Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

The team returned to the bullpen, everyone was shocked at what had been revealed at the memorial service; however it wasn't the revelation that Tony had a daughter that had everyone spinning but the way he had spoken to Gibbs. Almost as if he no longer cared what the older man thought.

Tony looked up when Vance exited his office and came to the railing, at a jerk of the director's head Tony nodded and rose gracefully to his feet and proceeded to the stairs only to be stopped by Gibbs' voice demanding to know what Vance wanted. "Again, not your business Special Agent Gibbs." Tony replied before walking up the stairs and entering the director's office.

Vance indicated the seat and then sat himself, "please accept my deepest condolences Agent DiNozzo. I wasn't aware that your daughter was in DC." He paused and looked expectantly at the younger man.

"She had just started at George Washington University; she was studying forensic science and needed a 12 week lab placement. She was here to see you about a possible placement in the lab with Abby." he broke off and smiled sadly, "she had made her stepdad so mad, he wanted her to stay in Seattle and study there but Alistra was adamant about coming to DC. I think it was more about pissing him off by coming to stay with me than studying, although she did well to get a scholarship to GW."

Vance nodded sadly, "I would have loved to have her here and I think she would have fit well with Abby, has she been buried here?" he inquired delicately.

Tony shook his head, "she's been buried in Seattle near her mom, her stepdad did ask me if I wanted her buried here but I said no, he can't leave Seattle; his son is disabled and has a place a good school for wheelchair bound kids, it's easier for me to go there to visit the grave." At Vance's puzzled expression he continued, "I have a good relationship with her stepdad, I helped him find the school for David, he was paralyzed in the accident that killed Clara. We tried to be friends to make things easy for Alistra, but it was really easy. Neither Clara nor I were really in love with each other, we were together because it was expected. We split up when Alistra was 3; she moved to Seattle and met Alex. We didn't bother with custody agreements, if I had time and it was convenient I would have her, if not I would go and stay with them in Seattle and see her that way. Alex never felt threatened by me and I'm David's godfather." at Vance's incredulous expression he smiled, "me and Clara were more like brother and sister after we split up, it kind of felt like she was my sister who was raising my daughter because of my job."

"Do you need any time off?" Vance asked, he was genuinely upset that Tony's daughter had been caught up in this and would make things easier for the younger agent if he could.

"Thank you but no sir, I would only sit at home going stir crazy." Watching Vance take a breath he knew that the time to address his new attitude towards Gibbs had come.

"Do you have a problem with Gibbs?" asked Vance bluntly knowing that the man in front of him would not want him to pussyfoot around the issue.

"His team his rules; do as I say not as I do. It's alright for him to keep secrets and go lone wolf but God forbid any of us do the same. He's pissed that I didn't tell him about Alistra but I didn't tell him because I didn't want uncomfortable questions asked. I may have been 24 when she was born but Clara was only 19."

"Do not worry Agent DiNozzo, nothing you have said here will be shared with anyone else." He paused and then asked the question that had been running through his head since the memorial service. "If I offered you your own team, based here in DC at the yard, would you accept?" he almost held his breath, he really wanted Tony to take the position but didn't want him to feel like he was being forced into it.

"If you had asked me before all this happened I would have said no, but now." He paused and took a deep breath; it was time to do it. "Yes director I would accept the offer."

"Good, make sure all the outstanding paperwork for Gibbs' team is up to date, I'll assign them cold cases until I can find a replacement for you." He smiled at the look on Tony's face as he left before picking up the phone. "He'll take it, send them over." Putting the phone down he smiled, Gibbs' team was considered the best but with Tony at the head of the team he was creating they had the potential to be better.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Quick note. Please remember this is AU and done my way so please don't complain that characters are OOC, I know this, I wrote it this way for a reason. That being said please review if you want.


	3. The Line In The Bullpen

**The Line In The Bullpen **

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

My thanks to: RomanticizedRebel. Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise. Also Gibbs has one serious OOC moment in this chapter, go with it please.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Gibbs and the team looked up expectantly as Tony descended the stairs and sat down at his desk to begin the daunting task of bringing his teams paperwork fully up to date.

"What did Vance want?" Gibbs asked, he tried to keep his voice clam and neutral, instinctively knowing he had a crossed a line with his comments at the church. He watched as Tony looked at him consideringly before shrugging and returning his attention to the paperwork.

"Not my business to tell Agent Gibbs." he replied, "You would need to ask the director," at the shocked gasps from Ziva and McGee Tony finally lost his temper, "I may have snooped in your private life but I have never broadcast anything that I have found to anyone else here! You however have shown a shocking lack of respect for me and the position I hold on this team, I am the Senior Field Agent on this team, neither of you are capable or qualified to hold this position. And while I have done nothing to correct this behaviour as I should have, neither have you Special Agent Gibbs leading me to believe that you agree with their behaviour and also have no respect for me and my contributions to this team!" breathing hard at the end of his rant he stood, "if you will excuse me director I will return later and complete the tasks you have given me" at Vance's nod he left.

The team looked shocked at the director, who had appeared at the team's area having heard the raised voices, Gibbs recovered first and opened his mouth but Vance beat him to it. "You are on cold cases effective immediately." He glared back at Gibbs who was glaring at him. "Agent DiNozzo is correct in the lack of respect shown to him."

As the day came to an end Gibbs and the team left the bullpen to meet at Gibbs' house, they had a lot to discuss. As they exited Tony returned, "My place, now DiNozzo" snapped Gibbs.

"With respect Agent Gibbs, no. I have tasks to do complete for the director and I have a deadline for them as well. Goodnight." The dismissal was evident in his voice as he moved to his desk.

"I said my place now agent DiNozzo, you want a job in the morning you'll follow orders." Gibbs was past playing now and was angry with the younger man.

"As you wish Agent Gibbs" said Tony gracefully rising from his desk, collecting the paperwork he handed it to the irate team leader. "These were the tasks that the director had given me to complete, most of them are yours to complete anyway, the rest Agent McGee should be able to complete as he has a degree from MIT." The scorn in his voice was now evident. "Goodnight Agent Gibbs, hopefully you should be done by midnight." Ignoring the angry bellow and the fluttering of paper as Gibbs threw the papers to the ground, he stepped toward the stairs not wanting to be stuck in the elevator with an angry Gibbs when his arm was grabbed and Gibbs jerked him round to face him with fury in his eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?" Gibbs snarled getting right in Tony's face, "last time I checked you were my Senior Field Agent, not the boss" he waited for the look of resignation and acceptance to slide over Tony's face. It didn't happen; instead a smirk crossed Tony's face as he waited Gibbs out. Gibbs jerked Tony's arm hard, intending to shake some sense into the younger man, but there was a muffled pop as Tony's shoulder dislocated. Gibbs released the arm in horror; he had not intended to hurt the younger man, only to knock some sense into him.

"Tut tut, Agent Gibbs, you'd think being a sniper you would have more patience and self control." Mocked Tony as he stood back from the older man, the only acknowledgement to what Gibbs had done to him was that he held his arm close to his chest. He waited the smirk still on his face as he noted the horrified and angry expression on Vance's face as he descended on them.

"Tony, I..." Gibbs broke off, he couldn't break his rules and apologise but he knew he also couldn't not say anything.

Before Gibbs could try again a chilling voice cut through the silence, "Agent DiNozzo once you have returned from the hospital let me know if you wish press charges." At Tony's nod he indicated to a nearby MTAC tech to assist Tony to the hospital. "Agent Gibbs you are suspended without pay for 2 weeks and be required to take anger management classes. If Agent DiNozzo wishes to press charges there will also be an IA investigation. Now seen as you have injured him preventing him from completing the tasks I had given him you and your team will remain here until they are done."

Vance waited until DiNozzo was helped to the elevator by a young promising analyst before turning his attention to Gibbs and the others. "As Tony said you should be done by midnight." He smiled at the looks on the faces of the team as he returned to his office.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Note. As I said there is one moment where Gibbs is OOC, but I think it works for the story, as for him being able to dislocate his shoulder, it can be done easily, I know, it's happened to me. Review if you like


	4. the Fallout

**The Fallout **

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

An apology for the delay but work has been killing me. Working in a fridge all day is not fun.

My thanks to: RomanticizedRebel, MaryCain, Skbcoke and Loverofallthingsmusic. and thanks to the guest who reviewed, and thanks to all those who have favourite and are following, Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise. Also there is Abby bashing for a couple of chapters but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

_*2 weeks later...*_

The atmosphere in the bull pen was strained; Ziva and McGee had been loaned to another team during Gibbs' suspension, Tony had taken sick leave and disappeared from DC and was, at least to Abby and McGee skills, untraceable. Abby had been furious at what had happened and had gone round to Gibbs' to complain. The reaction she got had shocked her.

_**flashback**_

_Abby ran down the basements stairs of Gibbs' home calling his name desperately, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! What's going on? Tim and Ziva said Tony had gotten you suspended, he can't do that! Vance can't do that you have to tell him..." she stopped talking and moving at the glare she was receiving. "What?" she whispered fear filling her at the glare in Gibbs' eyes._

"_Procedure was followed Abbs, my actions were inappropriate. I injured Tony Abbs!" Gibbs broke off, "I'm lucky that he isn't pressing charges Abbs, he would be within grounds to do so."_

"_He wouldn't dare!" snarled Abby, "he wouldn't dare to do that, just who does he think he is?"_

"_Enough! We have driven him past the point where he thinks of us as his friends. If he had pressed charges I would have accepted it. I suggest you leave, and think on what you've done to contribute to this situation." As the young woman turned to leave he added "And stop trying to trace him otherwise when the FBI come knocking I'll let them arrest you." He took no pleasure in the stunned and betrayed look in her eyes before she fled, he needed to be alone. He had driven the man he felt of as a son away; Vance had stopped by to inform him that Tony would not be pressing charges and also to tell him of Tony's promotion. The only good thing was that he would be based at the yard._

_**end flashback**_

Gibbs sat at his desk and waited for the members of his team to arrive, he watched as McGee and Ziva sat down. They both greeted him with tentative smiles, he smiled grimly back. The elevator dinged signalling the arrival of Ducky and Abby who both moved towards his desk. Gibbs studied each member of his team in silence, trying to gauge what had driven Tony away. In both Ziva and Tim he saw their belief in their own superiority; Ziva because she was 'Mossad' and Tim because he was an MIT graduate. Abby he realised was a brilliant forensic scientist, but beyond that was little more than a child in her actions and beliefs. As he looked at Ducky he could see nothing in the older man that would have driven Tony away.

Before he could say anything the elevator dinged again and Tony exited, he moved to his desk but did not sit, before he could say anything and before Gibbs could prevent it, Abby had marched over to him and raised her hand to slap him. Tony caught her wrist in his hand and held it firmly, without thinking Abby twisted and struck towards his injured shoulder. The same smirk that he had worn during his 'altercation' with Gibbs slid over his face and he spun Abby round and twisted her arm up her back in a classic arrest move. Smirk still in place he looked over to Gibbs, ignoring the struggles and cries coming from Abby.

Gibbs stared back and then quelled Abby with a single look, she subsided, but Tony did not release her. He returned his eyes to Tony and realised sadly that he no longer knew the man standing in front of him. This Tony was strong and would not be cowed by him anymore. For a moment the bullpen was still as everyone watched Gibbs, he looked once more at Tony and then returned his attention to his desk.

"Careful Abigail, I wouldn't want to have to press charges. Also stay out of my affairs; if I find that you or Agent McGee have been accessing my phone or financials again I will have you arrested. Where I have been for the last 2 weeks is no one's business. Are we clear?" when she didn't answer but glared at him from over her shoulder he shook her lightly "are we clear?" at her grudging nod he released her and looked over at Tim.

Tim for his part nodded "clear agent DiNozzo." He offered nothing more. He had not shared the results of his **very** unauthorised search into the educational history of Tony DiNozzo. He was shamed at what he had learnt; the older man had more of an education than he did and way more street smarts as well.

Tony turned his eyes to Ziva who glared back at him; she raised her chin to show she was not afraid of him but quickly became uncomfortable under his gaze and turned to Gibbs. "How will work with him on the team? It will be uncomfortable now will it not, with the things he has said?" she watched as Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could respond Vance did.

"Not your concern Agent David. Gibbs your team is on cold cases until I can find an Agent willing to work with you." He turned and smiled at the shocked look on everyone's faces. "Agent DiNozzo has been promoted and now has his own team."

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Sorry for the cliffy, but I love them. Hee hee! Hope you enjoy.


	5. The New Order Of Things

**The New Order Of Things**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue. Also SPOLIER ALERT.

An apology for the delay but work has been killing me. Working in a fridge all day is not fun.

My thanks to: queenbee1711, murraysmon, lulubell76, lizrat66, NCIS fan, jdsreignsupreme. For jdsreignsupreme I hope this is more in depth, the first chapters were about setting the scene and to the guest who wanted Tony to wallop Abby I did promise I wouldn't hurt her, but I did come up with a novel way to deal with her. And thanks to all those who have favourite and are following, Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise. Also there is Abby bashing for a couple of chapters but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Vance had told Tony that his team's area would be where EJ had been when her team had been in the bullpen and Tony was now in the process of moving his personal effects to this area, his progress was slow as he still did not have the full use of his arm yet. He was surprised when Tim approached him and silently offered his help. The pair worked in silence moving his things; once they were done Tony nodded his thanks at Tim and made his way up the stairs to see Vance.

*NCIS*

"I do not understand why Vance has promoted Tony; he is an arrogant playboy and not fit to lead a team." Ziva sounded like a petulant child complaining about an older sibling. When no one answered her she looked at everyone, Tim kept his eyes on his desk, he was ashamed of his behaviour. Abby was watching Gibbs, there were tears in her eyes as she realised that her 'Silver Fox' wasn't going to make everything all right again. Ducky sat down at Tony's vacant desk and took a deep breath, when had everything gone so wrong?

*NCIS*

Tony knocked on the door and entered Vance's office, when Vance looked up questioningly at him. "If I may director, I would recommend at you make Agent McGee the senior field Agent for Gibbs, I think with a little time and training he would be very good at the job." At Vance's look of surprise he continued "McGee has allowed himself to be cowed by Ziva, she needs to be reminded of her place as the low 'man' on the pole, she believes herself to be superior in skills to everyone expect Gibbs. For her I would recommend that she redo her FLETC training and be reduced to probationary status, she will no doubt try to use her father's connections and your friendship to alter your decision so it might be wise to speak with Director David first. I have no issue with either Dr. Mallard or Jimmy Palmer and will be happy to have them assist my new team with our cases." He paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you in pain DiNozzo?" Vance asked, he had long since realised that Agent DiNozzo was a master undercover Agent and could hide in plain sight.

"No not pain, just uncomfortable, I twisted wrong when I was dealing with Miss Sciuto, speaking of which I have a novel idea of how to deal with her. I don't feel comfortable having her dealing with the forensics for my teams cases. When Gibbs 'retired' to Mexico she made it clear that I wasn't Gibbs. She would drag her heals on the cases, not enough to jeopardise the cases but enough to be clear that she wasn't gonna give my cases the same care she would give Gibbs'." he smiled grimly at Vance's outraged expression. "I would like to bring in a second forensic specialist to assist my team. Her name is Tabitha Colbane, and she is possibly more qualified than Abby and certainly more skilled. She is fairly easy going but will not allow to Abby to act like a child." Sitting back he waited for Vance's verdict on the recommendations he had made.

"I'll make the calls, I would like you present when I speak to Eli David." He smiled at Tony's expression, "despite what you think and what Ziva may have said Eli does respect you. You seem comfortable with the idea of your own team but haven't asked about who they are." He couldn't wait for Tony to see who they were.

"To quote you, despite what you think I do trust you. Whoever you have picked will be good enough. You wanna call Tabitha first?" at Vance's nod he dialled the phone and handed it to Vance.

"Miss Colbane, my name is director Leon Vance of NCIS, I would like to offer you a position as forensic specialist to a newly created team here at the Navy Yard." He paused and then jerked the phone away as excited squealing could be heard. He raised his eyebrows at Tony who gave a soft chuff of laughter.

Taking the phone from Vance he spoke with more authority than Vance had ever heard, "settle down Tabitha Alexia Colbane. Listen carefully to the director and follow his orders." Smiling he handed he phone back.

"Miss Colbane, please report to the Navy Yard for 10am tomorrow, we'll spend the day getting you used to the building and to your new colleagues." He deliberately didn't mention Abby, that would have to wait. "You know her well?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well enough, she is my goddaughter. I met her parents when we were at Ohio together, I was his best man and they named me godfather to Tabitha when she was born." He volunteered nothing more; he was done sharing secrets that weren't his to share.

Vance gestured to Tony and the pair made their way to MTAC, when they entered Vance asked the tech to contact Eli David. As they waited for the call to be connected Vance smiled reassuringly at Tony. They turned their attention to the screen.

"Shalom Eli, I have a delicate situation that I needed to speak to you about in person. It's regarding Ziva." He paused and waited for Eli's response.

"Shalom Leon, Anthony. What has my daughter done? And what would you like me to do about it?" He asked, he was aware of his daughter's reputation for superiority towards those she considered inferior.

"Nothing, we intend to have her redo her FLETC training and be reduced to probationary status. We would like you not to interfere and demand that these sanctions not be imposed." Vance said.

"Is this to humiliate my daughter?" Eli asked, there was no tone to this voice but the intent of threat was clear.

"No sir, she has the potential to be a good Agent, but she needs to lose the superiority complex she has. This isn't to humiliate but to humble and remind her that there is a chain of command and that it exists for a reason." Tony's voice held the steel that it had held when he had spoken to Tabitha.

Eli smiled "It is about time Anthony, time you stepped out from Gibbs' shadow. Have you left Gibbs' team?" he enquired

"Yes, director Vance has made me team leader for a new team here at the Navy Yard." Tony seemed unsurprised at Eli's open pleasure of the turn of events.

"Am I to understand that if my daughter refuses these sanctions she will be removed from NCIS?"

"Not unless it becomes necessary, she will be removed from the MCRT but we are hopeful that we would be able to find a place for her here." Said Vance

"I would request that if she does refuse the sanctions that she is returned to me, I will re-educate her about the chain of command, and I can guarantee that she will not find it pleasant." There was sorrow in his voice and a deep disappointment in his daughter's actions.

"Very well, and thank you Eli." Said Vance, both he and Tony were relieved that they had not faced opposition from Eli.

"Shalom and good luck Anthony, I will send you your gift as quickly as the mail will allow." At Tony's nod he smiled.

The screen went dark and Vance and Tony left MTAC and returned to Vance's office.

*NCIS*

"What's going on Gibbs?" asked Abby franticly, "why has Tony been promoted? Why haven't you stopped this? You have to fix it." She demanded childishly.

"I agree, it makes no sense that Tony has been promoted, he is an arrogant playboy and not fit to lead a team." Ziva repeated her statement from before and was gratified when Abby fervently nodded her head in agreement.

"And you are? Tony may be many things but doesn't have a superiority complex quite like yours. Agent David." There was stunned silence in the bullpen following McGee's statement. McGee blushed but stood firm. "I have made mistakes in my dealings with and towards Agent DiNozzo; I will make my peace with him if he will allow it. I suggest you be prepared to do the same."

Both Ziva and Abby flushed red but before they could say anything Vance appeared, "the 4 of you in my office, now!" he snapped, he had heard what Abby and Ziva had said, and had also heard Tim's defence. He realised now that Tony's assessment of McGee was correct; he had allowed himself to be cowed by Ziva.

The 4 walked into the office after Vance to find Tony sitting on the couch reading a file." Vance sat at his desk and regarded the 4 people before him. "Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo's final act as a member of team Gibbs was to make recommendations regarding Miss Sciuto, Agent McGee and Agent David. I found his recommendations to be fair and am implementing them as of now. Agent McGee, you are being promoted to Senior Field Agent for Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs, you will be given the relevant paperwork to complete and assistance from other Senior Field Agents and Agent DiNozzo if you can both work out your issues." When McGee nodded gratefully, Vance nodded himself. He turned to Ziva and watched as she raised he chin defiantly, almost daring Vance to say anything. "You Agent David are being returned to FLTEC, you will be required to complete all the mandatory courses for a NCIS Field Agent. When you return you be placed back on Agent Gibbs' team as the probationary Agent until you have proved that you are capable of following the chain of command." He watched as her face flushed.

"And if I refuse this ridiculous demand made by a spoilt child?" she asked mulishly, she had no intention of allowing this playboy to dictate what could happen.

"Then you will be returned to your father and he will deal with you." Vance smiled at the look of shock on her face. "Did you really think that I haven't thought this through Agent David? We spoke with your father earlier today, he was very happy for Tony and deeply disappointed in you."

Before she could get in a word Tony spoke; "you have the potential to be a good Agent, but your arrogance and sense of superiority blind you to the chain of command. I was your superior, both as my rank of Senior Field Agent and in my skill set. I was a cop yes, but you seem happy to forget that I was a detective and one of the youngest to hold a Gold Shield." His voice held no malice though, only a deep sadness.

She sat there in silence, if she listened to the small inner voice she would hear it saying 'I told you so.' she growled angrily, "very well, I will do as you say." She had no intention of allowing this situation to continue longer than necessary but for now she would pay along. In her anger she missed the subtle look that passed between Vance and Tony.

"Very good Agent David, you will report to Quantico first thing tomorrow, you may stay there in accommodation or you may commute, I will leave that choice up to you." He indicated that he was finished with her and she stepped back. Vance took a deep breath and face Abby. "You Miss Sciuto are in a great deal of trouble." He did not have to wait long for the inevitable blow up.

"What have I done wrong!" she exclaimed indignantly. "This is all Tony's doing, he's the one that kept secrets, the one who's messed everything up..." she cut herself off at the furious glare given to her by both Gibbs and Vance.

"Sit down Miss Sciuto!" snapped Vance. "To begin with you attempted to assault Agent DiNozzo and had to be physically restrained, also certain things have come to light today that if I had known about them earlier you would be facing at best a disciplinary and at worst dismissal." He waited for her reaction.

"What things, I haven't done anything to warrant that!" she exclaimed, casting an uncertain glance at Gibbs.

"You mean you didn't drag your heels on cases worked by Agent DiNozzo when Gibbs went to Mexico? Didn't constantly remind him that he wasn't Gibbs?" he watched as her face flushed and a guilty expression slipped over her features.

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes and looked to Gibbs pleadingly. "Gibbs please, fix this." She whined.

"I will be fixing it, Agent DiNozzo has made it clear that he doesn't trust to give his new teams cases to the care and speed that they deserve, so I am bringing in another forensic specialist." He was cut off by her exclamation of horror.

"No! I won't have another assistant in my lab. I work best on my own!" she all but screamed, her eyes never left Gibbs as she shouted. Gibbs merely stared back. He had not known about this either.

"Control yourself Miss Sciuto and stop acting like a child, first; it is not **your **lab, it is NCIS's and you are an employee here and as such are replaceable. Second; she will not be your assistant, but a second lab tech working separate cases from you, you will merely be sharing lab space. But make no mistake if you cannot grow up then one of 2 things will happen; you will either be dismissed or will be demoted to her assistant. Am I clear Miss Sciuto?" he waited as she continued to stare pleadingly at Gibbs.

"Answer him Abigail." Was all Gibbs said and Abby crumbled.

"Yes sir. I'm clear. Who is she?" her voice was subdued, she had expected her silver fox to make everything right but he had just sat there and let it happen.

"Tabitha Colbane, you'll meet her tomorrow." He looked at Gibbs and nodded, "you're dismissed, and Gibbs you'll be on cold cases until Agent David's return. Agent DiNozzo's team will handle any major cases. Use this time to start to bring Agent McGee up to speed on his new role, also to pick a fourth member for your team." He paused and looked at his watch and a slow smile spread over his face, "speaking of new roles, time to meet your team Tony."

There was silence in the bull pen as they all walked out, Ziva, Abby and Tim descended the stairs and Tony went to follow them when he stopped dead in his tracks looking down into the bullpen. "What have you done Leon"?" he whispered. Gibbs spun round at that and stared at Tony, he was staring at Vance in horror.

Tony looked back down at the bullpen, where 3 very familiar faces looked back at him. Raven Castellan, Fern Capel and Joshua Kale. 3 people he hadn't seen since Philadelphia.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

That's all folks for today. Hope you enjoyed. Seen you soon. _Love Pixxie_


	6. The Team That Was

**The Team That Was**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue. Also SPOLIER ALERT.

My thanks to: thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited and are following, Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise. Also there is Abby bashing for a couple of chapters but like Ziva no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

_Tony looked back down at the bullpen, where 3 very familiar faces looked back at him. Raven Castellan, Fern Capel and Joshua Kale. 3 people he hadn't seen since Philadelphia... _

As Tony stared at the 3 people watching him he felt a familiar feeling slide over him, the tension held in his body dissipated and for the first time in years he completely relaxed his guards and masks.

Both Gibbs and Vance watched as Tony truly relaxed and Gibbs felt a sudden twist in his gut as he realised that while Tony had trusted him he had not trusted him the way he clearly trusted these 3. Gibbs turned his attention to the 3 people waiting in the bullpen; there was clear joy on their faces at seeing him and Gibbs knew then that he had lost Tony, even if they did manage to salvage their friendship it would never be the same.

"Why them Leon?" asked Tony quietly. "Why them, why now?"

"The SecNav asked me to find the best people for the team, I did some research. I took some doing to get your Philadelphia records de-classified but when I did I realised that they would be the best people for this new team." He smiled. "It's up to you whether any of the other Agents here are read in on the past they come from." At Tony's nod he gestured "go, go greet them." He smiled as Tony ran down the stairs.

Ziva and Abby watched open mouthed as Tony embraced the raven haired woman and then the younger toffee haired woman, when he was done with them he embraced the man. Tim smiled sadly, like Gibbs he saw the complete trust that Tony had for these people.

"It's great to see you guys again, come on I'll show you where we're set up, ignore the spectators and they'll go away when they get bored." He gestured for them to follow him, Joshua and Fern followed him but Raven turned and looked at Abby and Ziva, she gave them a steel filled stare and smiled sweetly when Abby dropped her gaze and flushed red. Ziva held the stare longer but her face flushed under the stare now filled with hatred.

"You do not know me, what grounds do you have for your obvious hatred of me?" Ziva asked snidely, she would not be intimidated by this American.

"You do not remember me then? How short your infamous Mossad memory is." While Ziva's voice had been filled with arrogance, Raven's voice was filled with malicious cruelty. She turned and looked at Tony who merely raised his eyebrows and then returned to his conversation with Josh and Fern.

"I have never met you before." Ziva snapped back, but her voice betrayed her uncertainty.

"As you wish." Raven turned away and joined Tony and the others. Soft voices could be heard as they arranged themselves at the desks there and began arranging their personal effects.

As Ziva turned to leave to make the preparations for her re-training Tony called her over. "You wanted something?" she sneered.

"_**Be very careful little girl. You are playing a game without knowing the rules. But know one thing, we protect each other." **_Tony stepped back from Ziva and smiled at the look of fear in her eyes. It was not what he had said that had frightened her so much as the fact that the chilling statement had been delivered in perfect and fluent Hebrew.

Gibbs came over to Tony's area, while Tony acknowledged him with a nod and both Fern and Josh nodded Raven remained bent over her PDA typing away. Gibbs roughly cleared his throat; he was not used to being ignored.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs; I'm a little busy right now. Take a seat and I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Raven spoke without looking up. Both Fern and Tony snickered and Josh smiled.

Gibbs looked to Tony who merely stared back and then shrugged. "I've learnt that when she's busy, she usually is busy. Have a seat or come back." Tony held Gibbs' stare while he waited the older man out. He smiled as Gibbs transferred his infamous stare to Raven's bent head.

"Staring doesn't work Agent Gibbs, I do not intimidate easily and while you were a big bad marine I've dealt with worse." She knew that she was coming across as arrogant but she couldn't help it, the attitude of team Gibbs was rubbing her up the wrong way and old habits were resurfacing. She finished her typing laid her PDA down and looked up at the now irate man before her. "Was there something I could do for you Agent Gibbs?" she kept her voice neutral trying not to antagonise him further.

"Do you have an issue with Agent David?" he asked bluntly knowing instinctively that she would not appreciate him pussy footing around the issue.

"We have history, I do not know if she genuinely does not remember me or if she is choosing not to remember me." Raven took a deep breath; she didn't really want her history with Ziva public knowledge. "If you do not mind Agent Gibbs I would prefer not to discuss this, it was before her time here, and I'm sure she does not want it made public either."

Before Gibbs could say anything Tony spoke "Gibbs, it's nothing to do with you, you keep David in line and I'll make sure there's no issue on my side." His tone made it clear that he meant business.

"I could have Abby and McGee find out what happened." Gibbs threatened

"Doubtful, Agent Gibbs, they do not have the required clearance. Any attempts to access the files would result in red flags and arrests." She gave a sweet smile as she offered the return threat.

By now there was an audience watching the game of verbal tennis between the infamous Agent Gibbs and the new and very attractive raven haired Agent for DiNozzo's team. Tony stood up abruptly, turning to Raven he snapped; _**"Be silent Agent Castellan. Say nothing further. I will deal with this." **_At his use of Hebrew both Fern and Josh came to their feet and an air of tension filled the room. "Agent Gibbs you have been told that it is nothing to do with you, therefore it is nothing to do with you. You will ensure that Agent David is kept in line and I will ensure that Agent Castellan is kept in line. You do not have clearance for what you want." The same steel that had been in his voice earlier was back.

Gibbs stepped back slightly, "Very well Agent DiNozzo, and keep your team in line." He turned abruptly and stalked back to his desk. He would not show it and would certainly never admit it but he was slightly intimidated by this new Tony.

Tony watched as Gibbs stalked away and then returned his attention to Raven. After a brief battle of stares she dropped her gaze, standing she nodded and taking a deep breath she approached Gibbs' desk. She waited patiently before his desk for him to acknowledge her. When he did she spoke quietly. "I apologise Agent Gibbs for my behaviour. I was rude to a Senior Agent. I spoke without thinking; my history with Ziva will not affect anyone here. All I can tell you is that it was a Mossad operation where she dropped the ball and I was left to clean up the mess." At Gibbs nod she turned and she retreated to safety of her desk. Once there she sent a baleful look at Tony who merely raised his eyebrows and waited her out. "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo, this disrespect will not happen again." Tony nodded and returned his attention to Fern and Josh.

**NCIS**

"Gibbs, what's really happening?" asked Abby sadly, the reaming out she had gotten from Vance, the lack of defence from Gibbs and now the very clear display of power from Tony had subdued her. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure Abbs, all we know for sure is that they were at Philly with him, but almost all his time there is classified." Gibbs answered, his mind was whirling. He had always known the potential for what he had just witnessed was there, but to see it was unnerving.

"Me and Tim could hack into the system and get the files." She said softly, not wanting Tony to hear her. "It wouldn't take much to do; there isn't a system that we can't get into." She spoke with pride of their ability.

Before Gibbs could respond Tim did. "No Abby, I did a check, not a hack and Agent Castellan is right the files we need are red flagged, if they're accessed without someone with the correct clearance it would be flagged and we would face arrest." He paused and gave Abby a stern look and continued "not could face arrest, would be arrested and there would be nothing that Gibbs would able to do."

Abby shook her head "Tony doesn't have that kind of power" she denied "and Gibbs wouldn't allow it to happen." She looked at Gibbs expectantly.

Gibbs shook his head, "Tim's right Abbs, you access a red flag file without authorisation and I wouldn't be able to help you. And it isn't Tony that has this power. These files are classified for a reason, the only way we're going to find out is if Tony reads us in, and even if Tony did decide to read any of us in it would be doubtful that it would include you Abby." Gibbs hated to be brutal but his eyes were slowly being opened to how childish Abby truly was.

"Why not! I deserve to know too! You have to tell me if Tony tells you." Abby stamped her foot, she knew she was causing a scene but couldn't bring herself to care.

"And this Agent Gibbs is why I'm not currently prepared to read any of you into the Philadelphia Files." Tony said suddenly appearing at Gibbs' desk. "The Philadelphia Files are as you said classified for a reason. If anyone here was to be read in it would only be you Agent Gibbs and director Vance." he turned and smiled apologetically at Tim who nodded back.

"Just who do you think you are mister!" snarled Abby, "you aren't in charge here."

"I am in charge of my team Miss Sciuto, I will make myself perfectly clear; if I find you have accessed files you have no business accessing I will make sure you are arrested and face charges. And there will be nothing Gibbs will be able to do." he paused and turned to face Gibbs, "I apologise for this course of action Agent Gibbs, but if she doesn't toe the line I'll have no choice."

Before Gibbs or Abby could respond Vance appeared. He addressed McGee first; "Agent McGee, was your search legitimate?" he asked, this had the potential to be a nightmare.

"Yes sir, I put in an official request to see the file and was advised it was a red flag file and I didn't have clearance."

Vance nodded. "Thank god for small mercies, please do not access the system again." At Tim's nod he turned his attention to Abby. "You seem determined to keep getting yourself into trouble; I am left with no choice. You are being suspended for 2 weeks without pay; you fail to understand the seriousness of the situation. If you are found hacking and accessing where you shouldn't be you'll be arrested and will be sent to jail. There would be no appeal." He stopped at the look of disbelief on her face. He gestured to a security guard, "please escort Miss Sciuto to the lab to collect her personal effects and then escort her out." The guard gently touched Abby's shoulder to get her moving.

Abby resisted for a moment, "Gibbs? Stop this now, please! Who's going to show the new tech the lab? She can't be there on her own, who knows what'll she change." tears filled her eyes as she waited for Gibbs to step in and save her.

"I'm sorry Abigail, I'd rather see you suspended than in prison." Gibbs said sadly.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Ok sorry for another cliffy. The next chapter will focus on Ziva at Quantico and the guys from Philly and some of their history and of course you'll meet Tabitha.

Question; Would I be a bad person if I wrote Abby of the story, either by her leaving or being fired? Or would you prefer to see her as Tabitha's assistant.


	7. Memories, Secrets and Lies

**Memories, Secrets and Lies.**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue. Also SPOLIER ALERT.

My thanks to: thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited and are following, Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs anymore. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be bashing but I will not hurt or kill her. I promise. Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

"_I'm sorry Abigail, I'd rather see you suspended than in prison." Gibbs said sadly..._

Gibbs felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut at the look of betrayal in Abby's eyes as she was led away. She had clearly expected him to side with her. He looked over to Tony, there was nothing his jade eyes to indicate what he was feeling but he gave a small nod and then returned his attention to the file on the desk. Gibbs felt torn; he had chosen to side with Tony over Abby, he had expected some gratitude from Tony.

"You're a fool if you think that he would thank you. You did what he expected you to do, what you would have expected him to do if one of us had crossed a line." Fern's voice was a smooth as honey but carried an edge of steel and Gibbs realised slowly that she may the more dangerous of the 2 females on Tony's team, he had not heard her approach him.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, he studied the young woman in front of him; she was of average height with waist length toffee hair, her eyes were a grey colour. Nothing about her screamed danger but he felt it none the less.

Fern waited calmly under Gibbs' scrutiny, she was not fazed by his intense stare. "Well what do you see Agent Gibbs?" her voice was amused. A faint smile graced her face.

"How long have you been an Agent?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"Long enough, I qualified just after Tony made detective in Baltimore." Her answer was blunt and to the point. Like Raven and Josh she didn't volunteer any more information than was necessary.

Gibbs looked at her in frustration and took a deep breath; but before he could say anything there was a ding of the elevator and an excited squealing. He spun alarmed and watched as a youngish girl with electric blue hair ran to Tony and leapt into his arms.

Tony gently set her down and spun her to face Gibbs. "This is Agent Gibbs Tabitha. Agent Gibbs this is Tabitha Colbane, my new forensic specialist. You'll meet Abby when she gets back, she's away on a course at the moment." He smiled and gestured to Palmer; take her to meet Ducky, then show her the lab please." He smiled as Palmer led Tabitha away then turned to Gibbs, "not gonna bad mouth Abigail when she's not here to offer a defence. I have a sense of honour." He turned and walked away.

Gibbs watched as Palmer and Tabitha entered the elevator before looking over a Tony and his new team. He sat at his desk before sadly accepting that nothing would be the same again, his blindness to his team's treatment of Tony had driven the younger man away, and he would not be the one to nurture the talent that had always been there.

"Boss, what's happening?" asked McGee hesitantly, he felt off balance; first Tony left the team because of their actions, but he recommended him for the Senior Field Agent position.

"I don't know anymore McGee," said Gibbs sadly, "I do know that we created this mess, no one more so than me. I chose to ignore what was happening. I dropped the ball here McGee."

"I think that either you or I are going to get a visit from Abby tonight." McGee commented, "What do I say if she turns up boss?" he asked sadly, he didn't want to hurt her further but he didn't want to alienate Tony further.

"She won't Tim, I doubt she'll come see me either, if she goes anywhere it'll be to Tony." He broke off and looked over to Tony's area, "don't think that's gonna down well with either of those two." He indicated Fern and Raven. At the moment Josh was an unknown variable as no one had heard him speak yet.

"Who are they boss?" Tim asked sadly, like Gibbs he saw the infinite trust Tony had in them.

"They're his team McGee, and he deserves this." Gibbs spoke firmly, his voice hiding the breaking of his heart.

**NCIS**

"This is ridiculous; I do not need to be sat here! You are not an Agent in the field; you have no idea what we face!" everyone in the vicinity of the training room could hear the raised voice of the former Mossad officer turned Agent.

"Never the less if you wish to be returned to the MCRT you will complete and pass the classes you have be given." The instructor was not fazed by the arrogance or anger that Ziva had shown since her first day. She merely stared back at Ziva; she smiled when the young Israeli woman bent back to the paper in front of her with a huff. "What do you have against Agent DiNozzo?" she asked curiously when Ziva looked back at her.

"There is nothing to 'have' against him; he is an irresponsible spoilt child. His position was obtained by either his father buying it for him or him sleeping with someone." Ziva spoke the words with the belief that she was right.

"You were required by your father to complete dossiers on each of the MCRT, you did not believe what you found about Agent DiNozzo?" her voice was level when she spoke.

"What do you know of what I found?" Ziva's voice was snappish as she became defensive; the voice in her head whispering 'I told you so' was getting a little louder.

"I know that he has more qualifications than either you or McGee, he has more experience than either you or McGee. Yet you choose to ignore the facts in front of you. I am going to recommend to Director Vance that you be removed from the MCRT, you lack the basic observation skills required for a Field Agent." She smiled as Ziva bristled.

"How do I lack the basic observation skills of an Agent?" she demanded immediately, how dare this instructor question her skills.

"You have failed to notice that I carry a weapon and a badge Agent David. This was a test which you have failed. It was set by Director Vance and Agent DiNozzo; neither of whom was fooled by your capitulation. I am a Field Agent, assigned to Quantico for training purposes. None of this was hidden, you simply failed to look beyond what you expected; you expected to see a 'lowly instructor' so that's what you saw. There is no appeal against this recommendation." She smiled at Ziva's expression of shock, she watched in amusement as Ziva turned and left the building. Picking up the nearby phone she dialled Vance's number, "you were correct in your thinking, she is on her way back to you and is very angry." Hanging up the phone she collected the papers that Ziva was working on and exited the room without a backward glance.

Vance put the phone down, he and Tony had both guessed that Ziva's capitulation was fake and that she had no intention of taking her retraining seriously. He summoned Tony and Gibbs to his office, he gave them a brief summary off the training agents report concluding with their fact that she was on her way back to the yard. "We need to decide what happens now gentlemen. Gibbs do you want her back on your team?" Vance would give him the choice.

Gibbs thought about her recent behaviour, her actions when told that she would be sent for retraining her clear attitude towards Raven and events that had come to light about her treatment of Tony. "No I don't think she should be on my team, she doesn't respect the chain of command and will probably not allow McGee to give her orders. But I don't think she'll be happy with any of this." He was torn, he owed her but he couldn't get past lack of respect.

"If I may, counter terrorism would be a good fit for her. They aren't so hung up on the rules as we are." Tony said nothing more, he wouldn't push it but he needed her in counter terrorism, needed her skills there.

Vance looked at Gibbs who nodded, "I think agent DiNozzo is right, counter terrorism would be a good fit for her." He looked at Tony and nodded his approval.

Vance took a deep breath but before he could say anything the door flew open and Ziva stormed in. "What do you have on Gibbs and the Director that they bend to your childish demands?" She asked scathingly. She would make sure that this child regretted crossing her.

Tony stood; before either Gibbs or Vance could speak Tony spoke in a low and infuriated tone. "I warned you once little girl, you are playing a game without knowing the rules. If you had intended to genuinely comply with the sanctions given you would have been given another chance on the MCRT. You did not and so will not. You now have to two choices which Vance will give you." He smiled when she stepped back looking uncertain.

"Before we begin agent David you should know that your father has requested that if you failed to comply with the sanctions we imposed that you be returned to Israel. The choices you have are as follows; you can take the open spot in counter terrorism or you can return to Israel to your father." He waited while Ziva weighed her options, she looked to Gibbs but saw no support there. "And to make you aware, agent DiNozzo had no hold on either me or Gibbs. He is a very competent agent whose opinion is valued by more than just me."

"Gibbs, you will not allow this happen." She said nothing more trusting Gibbs to understand the meaning behind her words.

Gibbs looked at Vance and then at Tony, as he stared at Tony her realised the younger man knew what the bond he and Ziva shared. He gave a subtle nod which Ziva and Vance missed.

"For shame Ziva, accusing me of having a hold on Gibbs and Vance." He smiled at her sudden alarm, before continuing in Hebrew; _**"You killed Ari, not Gibbs." **_Tony watched as her eyes flashed to Vance and then back to him.

"How did you know?" She asked in resignation, her eyes widened again at the knowing look in his eyes and she realised that Tony knew it all. Turning to Vance she asked "counter terrorism?"

"They are not as hung up on the rules as we are." Vance said, quoting Tony's words from earlier.

"Very well." She held her head up and when Vance motioned her dismissal she exited the office.

"Well that went well" commented Vance drawing a snicker from both Gibbs and Tony.

They looked up at the door as it opened and Palmer nervously popped his head into the room "excuse the interruption but Miss Colbane is with Dr Mallard." Having delivered his message he fled.

"Please excuse me gentlemen, I will go and show Miss Colbane the lab." Vance exited the office and a few minutes later so did Gibbs, Tony watched him enter the elevator and smiled to himself. Gibbs would not find Tabitha easy to intimidate.

"Right guys, let's call it a day, Josh, Raven I'll take you to your hotel, Fern could you come to my apartment to tonight, I have a feeling I'll be receiving a visit from miss Sciuto tonight." Both Josh and Raven grinned at the look on Fern's face. The bullpen was silent as Tony and his new team left, everyone wondering the same thing, did anyone really know Tony DiNozzo?

**NCIS**

Tabitha looked curiously at Palmer before asking in a very adult voice, "I don't think Miss Sciuto is away on a course is she?" she asked curiously, she then smiled at Palmer's discomfort. "You see what you expect to see when you look at me. It's an art that I have perfected over time. Agent DiNozzo is my godfather and is an honourable man." Palmer's face turned red, Tabitha turned to regard Palmer and smiled at his red face, "don't be surprised Mr Palmer, I've have my own sources and despite knowing Tony I did my own research before coming here. I know that Abby has a reputation for believing that she is above the basic rules, she also has a reputation for hacking where she has no business hacking." Her amusement at his discomfort grew but she tempered it knowing that Palmer was a good friend to Tony. "Do not worry, you told me nothing that I didn't already know, now shall we go and met your Dr Mallard?" It was a question but Palmer had no doubt that it was an order, and one that he had best follow.

"Certainly Miss Colbane, I think you'll like Dr Mallard, he had many stories to tell for those willing to listen." He found himself feeling more confident around her, he turned and gestured down the hall and missed the knowing look on Tabitha's face. She pulled out her cell and typed into it.

Ducky looked up as the autopsy doors opened as Palmer and a young woman with electric blue hair walked in. "Good afternoon Mr Palmer, who is your young companion?" He asked in his soft voice, he knew very well who the young lady with Mr Palmer was but was very interested in who she really was.

"Dr Mallard this is Tabitha Colbane the new forensic tech for Tony's team. Tabitha this is doctor Mallard the medical examiner for NCIS. He also acts as the primary physician for the MCRT." He stepped back from Tabitha and indicated to Ducky that he would leave them in peace for now.

Tabitha didn't turn when Palmer left the room but continued to study Ducky as intently as he studied her. "Well Dr Mallard, what conclusion have you reached about me?" She asked, her voice held the same veiled amusement it had held during her conversation with Palmer.

"You are not what you appear." Ducky said. He was well versed in doing physiological profiles for teams within NCIS; he had little trouble getting an initial read on people and was very rarely wrong, but was finding it very difficult to get a read off Tabitha. "You hold a great many secrets, most of which are not yours to tell." He continued cautiously.

"Do not worry Dr Mallard; you are not the first person to struggle to complete a physiological profile on me. I'm told that I am difficult to profile." She made no apology for her method of hiding, "I think perhaps that you and I may have a different relationship though, something tells me that you hold as great many secrets yourself and like me many that are not yours to tell." It had been a long time since she had come across someone that she could trust. She trusted Tony but their relationship was very different and the mutual secret that they shared caused a barrier between them. "One secret that it is mine to share that I will share with you is that I am older that I seem, as you had already guessed." She dared not share anymore with him until she had gotten to know him better.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, you are correct I had guessed that you are older than you seem. When we have gotten to know each other better I hope that you will share more with me about your past." He was surprised that she had shared as much as she had; his initial read off of her was that like Tony she did not trust readily. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked gesturing to his office.

Tabitha glanced at her watch and then nodded "a cup of tea would be very nice, I suspect that like me you prefer loose tea as opposed to bags." She smiled at his nod and the pair entered his office.

As Ducky brewed the tea both he and Tabitha shared meaningless small talk, he shared stories of his youth and she told him of his education in D.C. both looked up as Palmer entered the office with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Director Vance would like to see Tabitha in the lab to set up her duties.

"Of course Mr Palmer, please lead on. Thank you for the tea Dr Mallard I hope we can do this again." Tabitha delicately placed the cup on the table and smiled as she and Palmer left. Again Palmer did not notice as she typed into her cell. Tabitha smiled as she looked around the lab, Palmer had escorted her to the lab and then fled, as far as he had come he was still easily intimidated and the look Vance had given him had him bolting for the door stammering his excuses.

"You can tell that this is the province of a Goth." Tabitha commented blandly, she had formed an opinion of most people at NCIS quite quickly but still had not made her mind up about Vance. He seemed trust worthy but most Directors did, she had also done an in depth background check on Abby and was unclear on her feelings regarding the supposed best that there was.

"There have been issues with Miss Sciuto of late, things have to come to light which I had known about earlier and recent actions have left me questioning the wisdom of keeping her here." He sounded genuinely sad about that, leaving her to conclude that Abby was as good as everyone said she was.

"Would she be able to function as an assistant?" She asked, a plan was forming in her mind, certain players needed to be in place before other actions could be set in motion and Abby was one of them.

Vance watched Tabitha trying to work out where she was going, "unlikely, she dislikes change and does not share well." He was feeling the waters very cautiously now, he did not want to lose Abby really but had already been warned by SecNav not to antagonize Tabitha. He had not been told why only that he was to be careful in his dealings with Tabitha. "I will call her and have her come here to discuss her options further. It will not be a pleasant discussion, no doubt she will use tears and will more than likely demand that Gibbs fix this." He smiled at the glint of amusement in Tabitha's eyes, so she would not be easily intimidated. "I will go and call her now, make yourself at home here and I will have someone come and get you when she gets here.

He exited the lab and headed to his office to make the call leaving Tabitha to her own devices in the lab. She moved around the lab looking at all the equipment housed there. She nodded to herself, the lab was well laid out the equipment was up to date and we'll maintained. She moved to the stereo and switched it on, the deafening noise that it emitted made her step back but she merely adjusted the volume to a more tolerable level. A quick glance into the office told her that it was uniquely Abby and she gently closed the door, she would not use the office. Moving back into the centre of the lab she turned to the door and smiled "well agent Gibbs, do I meet with your approval or like Abby are you here to tell me I don't belong." There was no tone to her voice and no surprise that Gibbs had been stood watching her.

"Don't know if you do belong yet" Gibbs said blandly, he hid it well but he was surprised that she known that he was there, she had given no indication that she was aware of his presence. He knew that Tony held her in high regard and her skills but he had no proof of it, he had done a background check but had come up empty, it seemed her past was as classified as Tony's time in Philadelphia.

"I can give you as demonstration of my skills if you would like, I'm waiting for Vance to tell me when Miss Sciuto arrives, we are trying to work something out to have both of us in the lab together without the lab spontaneously combusting." She waited for Gibbs to reply. She didn't fidget under his state, she had learned at an early age to be still under scrutiny.

"A demo will not be necessary, your skills have preceded you, it's your ability to mesh with everyone else here that worries me." He said honestly, he would not beat around the bush with her.

"I think you'll find that I have an unusual ability to fit in with anyone, but the question will be will Miss Sciuto be able to mesh with me? And will you allow the necessary changes to happen?" She was as blunt with him as he had been with her. She watched as he struggled with what she had said.

"She has been sheltered by everyone here; it means that she hasn't had to grow up. I'm aware that she does not react well to change, but changes are happening. I've allowed myself to be blinded to her actions towards to Tony." The admittance was painful but he knew if he was going to salvage any kind of relationship with Tony he needed to be honest.

"Will you sit in on the meeting between her, Vance and me?" She asked, she could see that he was struggling with his own actions.

"No, she needs to learn that actions have consequences. I will go along with whatever Vance decides." He had sided with Tony in the bullpen and he would continue with this course, the younger man meant more to him than Abby.

"I do not intend to be cruel, merely suggest that as the more qualified and skilled scientist that she accept my seniority within the lab. She will not be my assistant nor I hers, she will work your teams cases and I will work Tony's teams cases. If there is a priority case or a very sensitive case I will have the lead regardless of whose team has the case." She felt the actions were fair; she would not enjoy trying to break Abby's will and forcing her to comply. At Gibbs nod she nodded herself, there was as knock at the door, both turned and looked at the young agent there.

"I'm here to escort you to Director Vance's office; he said to tell you Miss Sciuto has arrived." The young agent cleared her throat nervously and avoided Gibbs' eyes.

"Thank you, please lead the way." Tabitha smiled apologetically at Gibbs and followed the young agent. She knew this meeting would not be pleasant for anyone.

"Sit down Miss Sciuto, we are waiting for Miss Colbane and then the meeting about your future here within NCIS can begin." He was unsurprised by Abby's actions, she was known to be resistant to change which was surprising given the ever changing nature of the forensic field.

"Why does she get to be here? My future here has nothing to do with her." Abby was scared now, she didn't know this person.

"She gets to be here because she will be in the lab with you and we need to sort out how you're going to work together." He still wasn't sure if Gibbs was going to attend the meeting and if he did if he would accept the changes that were going to happen.

The door opened and the agent he had sent escorted Tabitha in. Abby looked at the young woman with electric blue hair and vivid green eyes. Vance thanked the agent and dismissed her. "Miss Sciuto this is Tabitha Colbane, the new forensic tech for agent DiNozzo's team. Miss Colbane, this is Abigail Sciuto the current forensic tech assigned to the MCRT." He sat back and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Where's Gibbs? Nothing can happen until Gibbs gets here." Abby she kept looking past Tabitha to the door waiting for Gibbs to arrive.

"Agent Gibbs is not attending this meeting Director Vance, he is happy for this issue to be resolved by us here and now." Tabitha spoke directly to Vance and had yet to acknowledge Abby.

"No! I'm not doing this without Gibbs." Abby said almost frantically.

Vance picked up his phone called his secretary, "please ask Gibbs to come up to the office if he's free." He put the phone down and waited. "Please sit Miss Colbane." He gestured to the free seat. Tabitha sat and folded her hands in her lap and waited.

The door opened and Gibbs walked in, "you wanted to see me Director?" He asked blandly, he did not acknowledge either Abby or Tabitha.

"Miss Sciuto wishes you to be present for this meeting." Vance said equally as blandly.

Gibbs turned to Abby and shook his head "No Abby, you've made this mess. You need to learn that actions have consequences. I won't sit here in this meeting and I won't stop any changes that are made." He took no pleasure in the look of betrayal in her eyes as he spoke. "If there is nothing else Director?" When Vance shook his head he left the office.

"If you're ready Miss Sciuto we will begin." Said Vance sternly.

Abby crumbled into the seat still in a state of shock, she had expected Gibbs to charge in and stop this. "I'm ready Director." She said sadly.

"Miss Sciuto, I'm a very good forensic scientist, on paper I have more qualifications than you and my practical experience is more extensive than yours. I also hold a physiological degree. I'm well versed in profiling people, my initial profile on you indicates that my initial plan for you will not be successful." She turned to Vance and said apologetically "I'm sorry, our initial plan will not be workable." She then turned to Abby and waited.

"What do you mean your initial plan would not be successful, how dare you make assumptions about me when you don't know me." She stood indignantly; she paled as Vance snapped at her to sit back down. "What was your initial plan?" She asked subdued.

"The initial plan was to have Miss Colbane as the senior forensic tech, you would you remain as the forensic tech for the MCRT, miss Colbane would be the forensic tech for agent DiNozzo's team. Any sensitive or high profile cases she would take the lead." Vance watched Abby's face as she listened to him.

Her face which had paled now flushed red. "And what gives her right to have seniority, she hasn't worked here doesn't know the systems or procedures."

Vance shook his head in frustration, "Miss Sciuto, she is more qualified than you both on paper and in practical experience. While her previous experience is classified due to the sensitive nature of her work, I can assure you that her previous employer was unhappy to lose her." He sighed and looked at Tabitha, "you have two choices now Abby and you will need to make a decision before you leave this office. You can hand your notice and leave or you can accept the position of assistant to Miss Colbane." He sat back and watched as Abby paled and shook her head in denial of what he said.

"You can't do that she whispered," her voice was shaking but she didn't look as certain as her words.

"I think you'll find that as the Director of this agency I have the hiring and firing of personnel. I hate to be harsh but you have brought this on yourself, you have constantly ignored the basic rules trusting Gibbs to protect you from reprisals. This stops now, if you remain as Miss Colbane's assistant you will expected to follow the rules." He watched her crumble but kept his expression stern.

"I receive multiple job offers each month, what makes you think that I need to stay here," she had rallied with what she believed to be her ace in the hole.

"Multiple job offers that become worthless once it is known that you were asked to leave NCIS." Tabitha's voice now held an edge; she couldn't afford for Abby to leave but would make sure that if she did she would find it difficult to get another job.

"Are you threatening me?" Abby shrieked in disbelief. "What gives you the right, you don't have the power to do that, not even the Director has that kind of power." Abby was now defiant in the face of the choice offered.

"Miss Sciuto, I have more power than you know. I didn't want this; I had hoped we could be friends." She paused to allow the words to sink in before continuing; "what about a compromise? You take the position as my assistant for a probationary period with the plan being in a few months time you are reinstated as a full forensic tech. Would this be a workable approach?" She softened her tone wanting to appear regretful.

"One question, does Tony trust you?" Abby asked. This would be the deciding factor.

"Yes, I've never let him down when we've worked together in the past." She tried to smile reassuringly but gave it up when both Abby and Vance gave her an odd look. "Perhaps you could teach me to smile without scaring everyone! My previous employer was not a fan of emotion or fun in general." She let out a breath when Abby grinned.

"Ok we'll do it your way, I'm the assistant; I'll do what you say in the lab but I'm in charge of your emotion training and fun training, do we have a deal?" She asked. It would be hard to be the assistant in the lab when she had been the sole tech, but she was fairly sure that if she could loosen her up she would be able to control her fairly easily. Now all that remained was to go and confront Tony over what he had done to the team.

**NCIS**

After making sure that Josh and Raven got to their hotel he and Fern returned to his apartment. He was expecting a visit from Abby and knew that would not be pretty, he needed the stage to be set before she got here. Fern changed into a flowing silk negligee and artfully mussed her hair, while she and he had been lovers once they were not planning to be so at the moment. She arranged herself on the couch and threw the woollen throw over her legs. Tony changed into sweatpants but left the shirt off, he moved into the kitchen and began arranging dishes when his phone chirped; looking at it he turned to Fern and smiled grimly. "She's here." He said moving to the bedroom for his wallet.

Fern got up and went to stand near the door, when the knock came she went to the door, opening it she looked over her shoulder laughing; "I told you we should have just ordered pizza" she turned to face the 'pizza boy' and was met with Abby. "Oh, I thought you were the pizza boy, did you want Tony?" She stepped aside and gestured Abby to walk in.

At this Tony walked out of the bedroom with his wallet, "how much is the bill babe?" He asked still looking in his wallet for the money; he looked up at the silence and stopped dead. "Miss Sciuto, did you want something?" He asked coldly, "you're interrupting as you can see" he indicated both he and Fern's state of undress.

"Breaking rule 12, Gibbs will be mad." She couldn't think of anything else to say, she knew that Gibbs couldn't actually stop him but she was very hurt and confused by the current events, and stunned to see the toffee haired woman standing in his apartment wearing barely anything.

"My team my rules, miss Sciuto. What I do in my private life is no one's business but my own." He kept his voice icy deliberately, he couldn't afford to weaken"

"You'd think you'd get to know her before jumping into her knickers." Abby was deliberately trying to goad him; even she had seen that they knew each over well.

"You should leave now Miss Sciuto, even you can't think that I would just jump into her knickers, we have been lovers for many years." He took no pleasure in the look of shock on her face at that declaration although he was careful not to show it.

"You listen to me mister! I want some answers, who are these people? You've destroyed Gibbs' team and you don't seem to care." She was breathing hard as she finished, she drew herself up and glared first at Tony and then at Fern.

Before Tony could answer Fern giggled, "foolish little girl, you want answers to questions you have no right to ask, you call yourself a mistress of the night with no conception of what it truly means. Go home little one and sleep safe. Leave things that you have no understanding of to those older and wiser than you." Fern delivered the insult laughingly knowing that she was antagonizing the younger woman.

Abby opened her mouth to retort when she was stopped dead in her tracks by Tony's laughter, "She's right Abby, leave this to the adults." He steeled to himself against the hurt in her eyes, this had to be done.

"Who are you? The Tony I know would never be so cruel." She whispered as tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"I'm the real Tony DiNozzo, and I have had enough of the insults, the lies and the outright cruelty from this team. Now leave and please don't come back, it's been a while since I've seen Fern and we have a lot of catching up to do. Tony watched as Abby fled the apartment, closing the door she turned to Fern and whispered "I wish I didn't have to do that."

Fern touched his hand and nodded, "what happens now Tony?" She asked sadly.

"All the pieces are now in place, all the players are where they need to be. Now we complete what was started. Now we find and kill the Puppet Master.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Sorry for the delay, hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. Things are starting to get interesting now. Next chapter will contain some of the 'Philadelphia Files'

_With love Pixxie_


End file.
